What have I done?
by Prepare-for-the-crazy
Summary: She didn't mean to kill her two best friends. She didn't mean to be caught doing it. And most of all, she didn't mean to kidnap her own boyfriend. Heroes Cuties Oneshot. Rated M for Rape.


**I don't even know where this came from...Something is wrong with me for coming up with this...But does this stop me from sharing it with the public? NO! NO WHERE EVEN FUCKING CLOSE! YOU ALL GET TO SUFFER FROM MY CRAZINESS! MWHAHAHAHHAAHA!...Oh my god...What's wrong with me? Just read the story, and enjoy my perverted mind.**

Today was not a good day to catch up with Tamora Jean Calhoun. She was mad. Scratch that. She was _fuming._ Today, every single player that played her game couldn't get past level one. Every. Single. Player. And this was level _one._ The easiest level ever. The level that if you died on it you were a failure to gamers everywhere. She thought that things might be a little easier since now that the arcade was closed she was meeting with her closest friends.

Nope. No where close to it.

It didn't help that Felix, her special little honeyglow, was running late. Which meant she would have to wait in her game with Ralph and Vanellope. This wouldn't have been bad...if they weren't fighting...again.

"Will you just shut your mouth, princess loud mouth!" Ralph roared.

"That's _President! _President loud mouth! And you're one to speak! You're here screaming!" Vanellope yelled.

"Guys-" Calhoun tried to interrupt.

"So are you!" Ralph argued.

"Guys-" Calhoun tried again. A little more irratated at being ignored.

"Because you started yelling first, nasty breath!" Vanellope retorted.

"GUYS!" Calhoun yelled as she tried to be heard over the noise.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Ha! Got you, Ralphie! You just admitted it!"

"Why, I ought to-"

"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!" Calhoun yelled.

No one had time to react when Calhoun pulled out her gun. She couldn't stop her trigger finger even if she wanted to. She fired two rounds at the other two characters. They looked at her with shocked expressions. Calhoun gasped and dropped her gun.

"I-I" She tried.

It was too late. Both of their eyes rolled up into their heads and they fell forward. Dead. Forever.

"T-Tammy?" She heard a voice tremble behind her.

_Oh mod! Please don't be him! _She thought as she turned around.

There was Felix. He was standing with his hand covering his mouth, knees trembling, and face pale.

"Y-You killed them." He whispered.

He had seen the two of them arguing and was about to break it up when his girlfriend killed them. Just like that. He couldn't believe. His dynamite gal had just went off right in front of his eyes. And his eyes only. No one else was around, and no one else heard the shot.

"F-Felix! I can explain! I-I just lost my temper, is all. B-But it's alright! We still have each other!" She tried to reason with him.

"How can you say that, Tammy!" Felix asked. "They're are dead! Oh my land! My game will go out of buisness, and we'll all go homeless! Do you know how much this will affect Q*bert and his friends? They all ready know how horrible it it! Tammy, who are you?"

"I-I'm still me! Felix, I'm still me! I'm still you're 'dynamite gal!'" She said with tears starting to streak her face.

"No." Felix said as he wiped away his own tears. "You're not the same, Tammy. You're not the same woman I knew. Not the same woman I was falling in love with! You aren't the same Tamora that I knew."

He turned his face away from her. He just refused to look at her. She was silent. She looked at him hopelessly. Her face went from pure sadness to no expression at all.

"Well, then I guess the old Tamora wouldn't do this either." She said.

Felix looked at her in surprise. She walked over to him, and grabbed him in her arms.

"T-Tammy!" He yelled as he struggled in her arms. "What are you-"

She put her hand over his mouth and silenced him. She then ran off farther into her game being careful to avoid others. She finally reached the room she was looking for. Her room. She opened it and threw Felix in. She quickly closed and locked it. She turned around to look at Felix. A hungry look was in her eyes.

"T-Tamora, what are you going to do to me?" Felix asked as he pressed himself against the wall.

She said nothing as she walked over to him. When she got over to him, she lifted him up by his shirt.

That's when it started.

She started stripping off the handyman's shirt. She then pushed him onto her bed, and straddled him as soon as he was shirtless.

"TAMMY!" Felix screamed. "S-Stop!"

She then started taking off his pants. Undoing his belt and sliding his pants down untill they were stopped by his boots. She quickly took them off and slid his pants off so he was left only in his boxers. (They're blue if you want to know.) She was wearing her armor, but that was easy. She pressed a button near her neck, and the suit came off by itself leaving her in nothing. She looked down at the shape forming in Felix's trousers.

"Tamora, don't do this!" He pleaded as he struggled underneath her blushing at his erection.

She put her hands at her waistband. Her face was nuetral as she slid his shorts down. He was pretty loaded for a man with his size disadvantage. She slowly lowered himself onto his manhood.

"T-Tammy! Stop!" Felix yelled.

She didn't stop. She moved herself on him. Thrusting him in and out of herself. She went on while Felix screamed underneath her. Unable to move due to her weight on top of him. She continued until he came inside of her. They were both panting and gasping hard. Felix was sobbing as she came off of him. She carried him over to the wall were a set of chains was lying.

"I love you, Felix." She said as she started locking him up to her wall. "I'm doing this for us. We can do this every night, and soon you'll love me again. I know you will."

Once he was securely locked up, she started walking away. Felix sobbing quietly behind her.

"Felix!" Tamora yelled as she sat up in her bed. She looked around. A dream it was all a dream. She looked over to her wall. Felix wasn't chained up to it. That wasn't good enough. She still had to make sure. She couldn't believe she would dream that. Much less do it. She and Brad had decided to wait until after marriage, but they never got married. It only made sense she had decided to wait with Felix as well. But Brad was a memory. Felix was real. She rushed to _Fix-It Felix, Jr. _even though she knew it was late. She even skipped the elevator and ran straight to Felix's apartment room. She banged on it until a tired Felix opened the door.

"Tammy?" Felix yawned. "What are you doing her-"

He was interrupted by Calhoun shoving him out of the way and entering his apartment.

"Everyone's safe? Ralph and Vanellope aren't dead?" She asked hurriedly.

"What? Ofcourse not. Why would they be?" He said getting a little concerned.

"Then that means I didn't rape you and keep you as my own personal sex slave?" She asked again as relief started to set in.

"W-What?" Felix asked as his honeyglows set in.

"Oh. Um." Calhoun said as she started to blush a little. "It's a...a long story..."

**Yes. She raped Felix. In her dreams. Because she really wants him that much. They are only boyfriend/girlfriend in this, and we all know Felix would make her wait. I don't know why, so don't ask. R&R.**


End file.
